(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenience container with a cornered bottom which is formed with a paper sheet, a plastic sheet, an aluminum foil or their laminated sheet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the containers for being filled with foodstuffs of liquid type, semi-flowable type or powder type and then sealed, cans and bottles are widely known. However, these cans and bottles have problems that their manufacturing cost is high and also in their post-use recovery and disposal.
For these reasons, there have been developed containers using a laminated sheet comprised of, for example, a paper sheet, a plastic film and an aluminum foil, or containers made of a plastic sheet, in place of the above-mentioned cans and bottles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,258 discloses a container formed with a plastic sheet for containing a drinkable liquid such as a refreshment liquid. A container of this type is formed with a plastic sheet or a soft laminated sheet, so that the container has a poor shape-holdability, and upon application of an external force, the container easily undergoes a deformation. Especially when the content is a liquid, the container itself which is filled with a liquid will cave in when the container is held by its user's hand. Such type of container is difficult to handle owing to the easy yielding of the walls of the container caused by the flowability and movability of the liquid content. Thus, the container of this type is inconvenient to handle. The container has a further inconvenience in that, when an external force is applied when a straw is penetrated into the container or when an opening for dispensing the content is formed by, for example, scissors, the content is undesirably forced out, spilling the area. Furthermore, because the container per se is easily deformed as stated above, there also arises the problem that it is not easy to materialize automatic collective packaging of a plurality of liquid-stuffed containers.